<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey |Stony| by 7Autor_Kun7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937976">Honey |Stony|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Autor_Kun7/pseuds/7Autor_Kun7'>7Autor_Kun7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, stony - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multiverso, Omegaverse, Oneshot, fanfics, historias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Autor_Kun7/pseuds/7Autor_Kun7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historias de la pareja Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark sin un orden cronológico y relación entre si. Puede haber mención de otra parejas pero los one-shot trataran cien por ciento de Stony.</p><p>"Mi felicidad tiene nombre, apellido y una sonrisa que enamora."</p><p>"El amor verdadero es cuando alguien acepta tu pasado sin juzgarte, tu presente sin cambiarte y tu futuro sin limitarte."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello, Captain.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Señor Stark, creo que encontramos algo.- Con una gran rapidez me acerque a la persona que me había dado el anuncio. Frente a mi una decena de personas estaba intentando de quitar el gran hielo que obstruía mi objetivo.</p><p>Intente de ver mas allá de lo que podía y lo único que vi fue el brillante color rojo y azul del aclamado escudo del Capitán América.</p><p>Si estaba aquí.</p><p>Después de una hora de cavar, pude apreciar de mejor manera el cuerpo completo del héroe de América, antes de ponerme a saltar como colegiala por todo el frió lugar, le pedí a JARVIS que escaneara a la paleta humana, tenia que cerciorarme que no estaba muerto.</p><p>- Todo en orden, Señor. - Le agradecí en voz baja y retire la poca escarcha que me obstruía ver su perfecto rostro.</p><p>- Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno, Capitán.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Con bastante cuidado subimos el gran cubo de hielo, donde iban el Capitán y el escudo, a mi avión. Antes de irme le pedí a JARVIS que escanear todo el avión para ver si se podía recuperar cualquier tipo de información.</p><p>- Esta todo listo, Señor Stark.</p><p>- Muchas gracias por todo.- Subí al avión con bastante energía y cada quince minutos revisaba los signos vitales para no tener ningún problema.</p><p>🍩</p><p>Cuando llegamos a mi laboratorio, contrate a los científicos y médicos para ayudarme a traer nuevamente a Steven Rogers. Tuvimos muchísimo cuidado al momento de quitar el hielo, con lo ultimo de mi tecnología no fue muy complicado pero si no llevo tiempo. Los doctores actuaron cuando el rostro y parte del pecho del capitán fue descongelado.</p><p>        </p><p>- Esto es fascinante, su sangre no esta del todo congelada, al parecer hay una cantidad excesiva de glucosa reduciendo así la temperatura de congelación de la sangre y crear algo parecido a un crio protector. El suero de super soldado es una creación fascinante.</p><p>Cuando terminaron de quitar el hielo que quedaba, muchos se quedaron viendo como el Capitán volvía a respirar.</p><p>Unos días después, Steve Rogers se encontraba en una sala especialmente para él, habían algunos objetos que simulaban su época y así no darle la noticia de que se encontraba en otra época tan dramáticamente.</p><p>Yo estaba en la sala de al lado observando cada movimiento que hacia a través de las cámaras de seguridad. Cuando llego el momento en que despertaba me alerte; creo que tengo nervios.</p><p>Toque suavemente y entre, ahí estaba él, sentado en la cama y mirando muy curioso la falsa ventana.</p><p>- Howard ¿Que...?</p><p>- Lamento decepcionarte, Capitán, pero no soy ese hombre. Mi nombre es Tony Stark y tienes muchas cosas que saber.</p><p>Aquí es donde comienza esta nueva aventura, pase años buscando a este hombre y lo único que podía hacer era sonreír como estúpido.</p><p>Ya quiero que sea mi esposo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. By your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo sucedió por un mal calculo en la formula. Con Bruce intentábamos recrear el suero del super soldado pero no medidos bien lo químicos por lo que se creo una gran explosión en el laboratorio. Bruce, por suerte, alcanzo a cubrirse y además pudo contar con la ayuda del sujeto verde; ahora solo tiene pequeñas heridas y ligeros hematomas. Yo no tuve la misma suerte, la explosión abarco casi todo el lugar y no me dio el tiempo para proteger parte de mi rostro; mis ojos fueron los que cayeron en la mala suerte.</p><p>Los demás, al darse cuenta de la desgracia vinieron a nuestro encuentro. Por lo que pude escuchar, Clint y Natasha se llevaron a Bruce, mientras que Steve me tomaba en sus perfectos brazos hacia alguna urgencia.</p><p>- Oye, Cap, ¿Te has dado cuenta que tu traje no se amoldea a tu perfecto trasero? ya sabes, ese trasero de América...</p><p>- Tony...-Gruño y creo que me miraba con cierto reproche. ¡Ah !como te conozco mi Capitán.</p><p>Cuando llegamos al dichoso lugar, que por cierto olía infernal mente a anestesia. Me acostaron en una camilla y un super doctor calificado atendió mis heridas y mis ojos; que valen un montón debo decir.</p><p>- Señor Rogers, lo que tiene el Señor Stark es lo que se conoce como "Amaurosis fugaz" que es generada de manera repentina debido a un bloqueo o bajo flujo sanguíneo que provee al ojo. Esta interrupción se causa, generalmente, por el desprendimiento de algún coágulo o placa. No es permanente y estimo que en dos o tres semanas podrá estar totalmente curado. Eso si que le recomiendo incrementar la cantidad de frutas y verduras en la dieta, realizar ejercicio frecuente con la ayuda de un tercero y disminuir el consumo de productos ricos en grasas.- Lo único que mi mente logro procesar fue que no podre comer esas hermosas y redondas donas.- Y descanso absoluto.</p><p>- Muchas gracias doctor.</p><p>- Es un gusto Señor Rogers.- Seguido de eso escuche el sonido de las palmadas y la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.</p><p>- Bueno, que bonita visita. Ahora, Cap, llévame de vuelta a la torre.- Estire mis brazos esperando a que nuevamente me llevara en sus fuertes extremidades.</p><p>Ah si, también debo decir que el doctor me puso unos parches bastantes suaves en ambos ojos para evitar que alguna basura o suciedad entrara en ellos. No me gusta como podría verme así que le pedí a mi rubio que me pusiera unos lentes oscuros, por lo menos así pasare un poco mas desapercibido.</p><p>Tan solo treinta minutos fueron los que bastaron para que yo me encontrara acostado en mi suave cama y a mi lado acariciando tierna mente mis cabellos la persona que mas amaba. El Cap algunas veces podía ser todo un malvavisco.</p><p>- Tony, creo que esta vez deberías de tener mas cuidado al momento de experimentar, algún día me darás un infarto.</p><p> - ¿Acaso ya te estas volviendo viejo?, entonces deberíamos de tener mas cuidado en nuestra próxima luna de miel, tal vez se podría romper tu gran soldado cuando salte...</p><p>- ¡Ya entendí, Tony!, por favor, solo ten mas cuidado.</p><p>- Lo tendré en cuenta pero no prometo nada. Pero eso podría cambiar si me das unos cuantos besitos...- Escuche como Steve se reía suavemente, eso si era música para mis oídos.</p><p>- Te amo, Tony.- Soltó de repente.</p><p>- Y yo a ti tres millones.</p><p>        </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The silence of your words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un nuevo día.</p><p>Abrí levemente mis ojos y quede observando el techo por unos segundos. La persona que se encontraba aun lado mío se comenzó a mover llevándose toda mi atención, sus maravillosos ojos acompañados de esas largas pestañas eran mi mayor tentación además de su adictivo aroma y su hermoso cuerpo.</p><p>Me miro aun con el sueño en su cuerpo, formo con su mano derecha la letra "C" y la paso lentamente por su pecho de forma descendente; Tony tenia hambre. Sonreí por lo tierno que se veía y con mis labios formule un "esta bien". Me levante, encendí la televisión que había en la habitación, me puse pantalones y unos zapatos, camine hasta la sala y por teléfono ordene el servicio a la habitación.</p><p>Estábamos en nuestra primera luna de miel, en Italia.</p><p>Así que cuando llego la comida y dejar una adorable propina a la personas, caminé con la bandeja en mano a la habitación y ahí estaba mi hermoso esposo sentado muy cómodamente. Deje la bandeja en su regazo y antes de que atacara el pan con mermelada deje un tibio beso en su mejilla.</p><p>Nuestra historia de amor comienza en la Universidad, yo estudiaba ingeniería de negocios y Tony literatura. Nuestras clases no coincidían para nada, pero visitábamos la misma cafetería y librería; yo necesita libros de negocios y Anthony los necesitaba para distraerse.</p><p>Cuando me di el valor de hablarle, él no me respondió e incluso me miro con algo de duda y confusión. Me avergoncé por hacer el ridículo y hui; un Alfa huía de un Omega.</p><p>La semana siguiente encontré al mismo Omega fuera de mi sala, tomo de mi camisa para llamar mi atención y me entrego una nota. En ella me explicaba sobre su discapacidad de audición y habla.</p><p>Mi mente hizo un clic y en un santiamén fui a la librería mas cercana y compre un libro para aprender lenguaje de señas, además de un curso los días sábados. Comenzamos a hablar al momento en que podía formular las primeras y simples palabras, Tony se reía y me decía que era tierno la manera en que me esforzaba por hacerlo feliz.</p><p>Después de meses, comencé con el cortejo, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que debería ser algo raro e incomodo, pero para nosotros era silencioso e intenso. Nuestras conversaciones eran un secreto para los demás pero para nosotros eran las más puras palabras jamás antes dichas.</p><p>Después de dos años de una hermosa y estable relación, le pedí a Tony matrimonio y seis meses más tarde me encontraba esperándolo en el altar con un traje color azul cielo, Anthony camina tan glorioso con un smoking color blanco.</p><p>Nuestros votos solo fueron para nosotros.</p><p>Unos suaves labios me quitaron de mis hermosos recuerdos, mi castaño favorito me miraba con una gran sonrisa. Antes de que reaccionara tome su nuca con mi mano derecha y devore sus labios, un sonido muy parecido a un gemido escapo de su boca al momento de profundizar mas el beso, con la mano libre corrí como pude la bandeja evitando que esta se rompiera. Subí a Tony a mi regazo y separe sus piernas dejándolas a cada costado, mis manos se paseaban a lo largo de su espalda.</p><p>Las manos de Tony descansaron en mi mejilla y se separo mis labios, su respiración era muy irregular. Se sentó en mi pelvis, su sonrojo era muy delatador.</p><p>Con su mano derecha formo un puño y levanto el dedo índice, el meñique y por último el pulgar.</p><p>Esas palabras las conocía a la perfección, imite su gesto pero sumando unas cuantas palabras más.</p><p>
  <em>Te amo, Anthony y te lo diría en todas las formas posibles.  </em>
</p><p>        </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>